Ilusión tras ilusión
by Nochedeinvierno13-Friki
Summary: Remus Lupin y Rose Weasley están por cumplir once años, en lugares diferentes y en épocas diferentes, y ambos tienen una razón para pensar que no recibirán su carta de Hogwarts.
1. Con sorpresa incluida

**Ilusión tras ilusión**

 **Por Nochedeinvierno13**

* * *

 **Disclaimer:** Todo el universo de Harry Potter es propiedad de J. K. Rowling.

 _Este fic participa del Mini reto: "Cartas de Hogwarts" del Foro "Las cuatro casas"._

* * *

 **I.**

 **Con sorpresa incluida**

«No tiene sentido esperar algo que no va a llegar.»

Remus Lupin permanece sentado junto a la ventana durante todo el transcurso de la mañana. Guarda la esperanza de ver arribar a una lechuza con una carta proveniente de Hogwarts. Estudiar magia es el sueño de todos los niños desde que tienen noción de que ésta no solamente tiene lugar dentro de los cuentos de hadas. La magia existe, es real, y puede sentirla cosquilleando en su interior. La siente desde que hizo desaparecer el florero preferido de su madre —al que siguen buscando, por cierto— e hizo levitar su propia cama.

Pero él no es un niño normal. Su madre dice que no debe referirse a sí mismo de ese modo, pero Remus está seguro que es la verdad. Cada uno de los sanadores que lo examinaron le dijeron lo mismo. «La licantropía sigue siendo hasta hoy en día un caso enigmático para la magia. Algo que se escapa de lo normal. No tenemos cura para la misma.»

En pocas palabras, le dieron a entender que jamás podría formar parte de la sociedad como un niño de su edad. Y con el lento pasar de los años, él se va dando cuenta que los sanadores tienen razón. ¿Quién va a arriesgarse a entablar una relación con algo tan peligroso? ¿Qué director va arriesgarse a que los estudiantes salgan lastimados?

Pero su cumpleaños número once tiene una sorpresa reservada.

Su carta de Hogwarts no llega mediante una lechuza como es la costumbre para los niños que ya conocen la existencia de la magia.

Se escucha un sonido parecido a un crack en el jardín y alguien llama a la puerta. Remus no conoce al hombre que estrecha la mano de su padre, pero le llama la atención su vistosa túnica y sus anteojos en forma de media luna. Se sorprende cuando el hombre desconocido pide hablar con él.

—Soy el profesor Dumbledore —dice saludándolo afectuosamente. Hay algo en él que le inspira confianza al pequeño. No puede determinar exactamente qué—. Por lo que tengo entendido, hoy es tu cumpleaños número once. Debes estar esperando algo.

—Se equivoca. No estoy esperando nada —asegura mordiéndose el labio inferior. Su voz no suena tan firme como quiere—. Mi padre dice que los niños infectados con licantropía no pueden ir a Hogwarts.

—No voy a negar que se mantenía esa política durante la gestión del profesor Dippet, pero siempre se puede hacer una excepción. Siempre que ese niño demuestre que aprovechará la oportunidad brindada. Dime Remus, ¿te gustaría ir a Hogwarts?

«Me gustaría ir a Hogwarts. Me gustaría no tener que beber la poción matalobos todos los meses para no transformarme con la luna llena. Me gustaría que papá deje de mirarme con angustia y culpabilidad. Me gustaría que mamá deje de llorar por las noches cuando piensa que nadie la está escuchando —Solamente tiene once años, pero la vida le pone constantemente pruebas que ningún niño se merece soportar—. Me gustarían tantas cosas.»

Pero responde:

—Claro que me gustaría ir a Hogwarts y aprender magia, pero no es posible.

—¿Por qué no es posible? Me intriga conocer esa respuesta.

—Un hombre lobo me mordió cuando tenía cinco años y, desde entonces, dependo de una poción para no pasar por el dolor de la transformación —responde—. No me gusta tener que beberla, pero es lo mejor. No quiero representar un peligro para nadie.

—El hecho de poseer la licantropía no significa que tengas que representar un peligro. Un hombre lobo solamente es una criatura más y es tan peligroso como él decida ser. Si tú no quieres hacerle daño a nadie, no tienes por qué hacérselo —El profesor Dumbledore rebusca entre los pliegues de su túnica. Cuando encuentra lo que busca, lo extiende en dirección a Remus—. Esto es para ti.

Lo primero que distingue es su nombre; lo segundo es el escudo del colegio en el reverso de la carta.

 _Nos complace anunciarle que tiene disponible una plaza en el Colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería._

Definitivamente, es el mejor cumpleaños de su vida.


	2. En el ático

**Ilusión tras ilusión**

 **Por Nochedeinvierno13**

* * *

 **Disclaimer:** Todo el universo de Harry Potter es propiedad de J. K. Rowling.

 _Este fic participa del Mini reto: "Cartas de Hogwarts" del Foro "Las cuatro casas"._

* * *

 **II.**

 **En el ático**

Rose Weasley sabe que no es correcto desobedecer a sus padres y seguir a James al ático, pero la seguridad que muestra la voz de su primo alcanza para convencerla. Esperan hasta que los adultos se suman en una de esas conversaciones sobre trivialidades del Ministerio de Magia —mamá menciona algo sobre la nueva ley aprobada para la defensa de los elfos domésticos y el tío Harry comenta sobre su última misión como auror— y se escabullen por las escaleras.

James le pregunta qué se siente saber que pronto cumplirá once años e irá a Hogwarts, pero Rose se muerde el labio inferior como toda respuesta. La verdad es que trata de evitar el tema de la carta a toda costa, sin saber muy bien ella misma el motivo. Le entra pánico cuando piensa en su próximo cumpleaños.

—¿Qué hay en el ático? —pregunta para cambiar rápidamente de asunto—. Espero que no nos metamos en problemas.

—Relájate, Rose. Solamente iremos a ver el cadáver que se encuentra allí —dice. Ella le asegura que no hay razón para creer que existe un cadáver escondido en el ático, pues lo sabría de haberlo—. Fred me dijo que lo vio el otro día cuando almorzamos juntos. Yo también quiero ver el cadáver.

Rose no le sigue discutiendo, pues sabe que el único modo de hacerle entender que no hay nada parecido es que James lo vea por sus propios ojos.

Una nube grisácea se polvo se arremolina cuando abren la trampilla del ático. El ambiente huele a la humedad de la última lluvia y a pergaminos viejos que están aglomerados allí desde años. Él investiga por todos los rincones, ella se limita a permanecer junto a la trampilla.

—No hay cadáver, solamente trastos viejos.

No la escucha. Se dirige hasta el armario roído y tironea de la puerta hasta que consigue abrirlo. Cae de bruces hacia atrás, envuelto en más polvo, mientras que Rose contempla a su madre salir del armario.

Los ojos se le abren como platos. ¿Cómo es posible que ella se encuentre allí? Hace minutos escuchó el sonido de su voz en la sala. Puede deducir que está enfadada porque tiene el ceño fruncido.

—Estoy muy decepcionada contigo, Rosie —le dice con voz seria—. Eres una gran decepción tanto para mí como para tu padre. Siempre tuvimos tantas esperanzas en ti y nos defraudaste de la peor forma. Hablábamos de ti con tanto orgullo, con tanta admiración. «Nuestra querida hija es tan brillante. Será la mejor estudiante de su generación.»

Rose comienza a retroceder instintivamente. Es la primera vez que las palabras de su madre consiguen calar tan hondo en ella. Tiene unas ganas incontenibles de llorar, pero aprieta los ojos con fuerza para retenerlas.

—¿Qué es lo que hice? —susurra.

—Mejor pregunta qué no hiciste. No hiciste magia, Rose. No eres bruja y por eso no recibiste tu carta de Hogwarts —contesta—. Me avergüenza ser tu madre.

Se escucha el sonido de la trampilla abriéndose.

—¡Riddikulus!

Su madre se transforma en una pintura que se derrite poco a poco. Observa a la dueña de la voz, entre las lágrimas retenidas en sus pestañas, y se encuentra con su _verdadera_ madre.

—Les dije que no debían subir al ático porque tenemos que deshacernos de un boggart. Seguro fue idea de James —resopla—. Cariño, ¿por qué estás llorando?

Rose comienza a relatarle lo sucedido.

Entonces, comprende que su mayor temor en el mundo es no poder cumplir con las expectativas de sus padres. Siente miedo de no poder enorgullecer a su madre y a su padre siendo una bruja talentosa.

Siente miedo de no recibir su carta de Hogwarts.

—Te amamos, Rosie. ¿Cómo puedes pensar que nos avergonzaremos en caso de que no tengas magia? —Sentada en el regazo de papá todo es diferente—. Algunos niños manifiestan su magia tarde. Seguro que nos das algún dolor de cabeza antes de tu cumpleaños.

Rose descubre que papá tiene razón como siempre.

Convierte su peluche preferido en un sapo de verdad que va croando por toda la casa. Hugo se esconde en su habitación porque detesta a los sapos.

Finalmente, el día de su cumpleaños llega la carta.


End file.
